


Cake and Flowers...and some kissing too~

by VioletStorm11 (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Baking, Cutesy, F/M, Flower-Picking, Fluff, I Tried, Ludwig's thing for baking and picking flowers, Native Languages, Other, Request by Doitsu, present, this summary sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VioletStorm11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request/Present for Doitsu c:<br/>You decide to drop in and visit Ludwig, but he's been baking something..for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake and Flowers...and some kissing too~

When you first met him, Ludwig was _not_ the kind of guy you could see baking sweets. When you first met he came across rude, but later you found out he wasn't actually that bad. He even seemed to have a soft side, as told to you by Kiku, who had once seen the German man picking dandelions. You even had a conversation with Feliciano about Ludwig once, and the Italian told you a couple of things you'd rather have not heard, but he also told you that Ludwig loved to bake; He especially loved to bake cake. The thought of the rough German man baking a cake and acting like the happy-go-lucky Italian was a weird one, but in all honesty, it wasn't a bad one.

The thought of the overworked man actually getting some time to enjoy himself was a really nice one. Whenever you saw the guy he was usually working or had to do something related to work in your presence. Even his brother Gilbert got worried about the man, which was something rare according to Feliciano and Kiku. So today you figured you'd go visit your German friend, maybe even get him off work for a while to relax and enjoy himself, or at least get him out of all the paperwork he usually does for the day. If he was training with Feliciano and Kiku you'd simply watch because it was the way the three men bonded. On your way there, you decided to text Feliciano to see if he was there or not, knowing he probably was.

-Hey Feli, are you over at Ludwig's house today?-

You waited for a reply patiently, making sure to watch your step as you walked.

- _Sì_ , are you coming over? He's baking again!-

Really? You wondered what exactly Ludwig might be baking, since you recently told him you liked (favorite flavor) cake a lot. Your heart skipped a little at the thought he was baking for you, but you brushed it off, not thinking that Ludwig would bake something for you with Feliciano around.

-Do you think he'd be okay with me coming over? If he's baking and enjoying himself I don't want to bother him-

-No no _ragazza_ he'll be fine, I think hes baking something for you anyways!-

That certainly piqued your interest. Ludwig baking for you? You started walking faster, hoping that Feliciano wasn't pulling your leg with this one; You were seriously excited about the possibility of Ludwig baking for you. So you walked faster to Ludwig's house.

-Meanwhile at Ludwig's House-

“Italy! Get off of the counter!” Ludwig ordered as soon as Feliciano got onto the counter, causing the Italian to flinch and quickly hop off of it. Ludwig already had the (favorite flavor) cake in the oven for you, hoping that it came out right. Ludwig was more than ecstatic that he could bake something for you since you had told him your favorite flavor of cake a while back. He had noticed Feliciano on his phone earlier and wondered if he was telling you to come over, but he doubted it; He was pretty sure you wouldn't have his number because of all the random things he sent to people. 

So Ludwig checked the timer for the cake and saw he had a couple moments to go pick some dandelions for you, or maybe even a different wildflower. He looked to Feliciano to see he was spaced out and decided not to bother the Italian, and headed out to his backyard. Looking down, he saw some dandelions, knelt down and picked a couple that looked pretty, a small smile etching itself onto his gruff features. Ludwig then looked out towards the woods behind his house, seeing a couple of wild roses he'd never noticed before, getting up quickly and walking over to them. The roses were red and in full bloom, he could tell because instead of the flower being cupped into a tulip-like hold, the petals were flared out; Some of them were even loosing some of their precious petals to the breeze.

_I swear, if that idiot Italy stopped spacing out und is watching this, I'll force him to learn French_ ,Ludwig thought, biting his lip before glancing the roses over. Only a couple of them were decent enough to give as a gift since most of them were past fully bloomed; So Ludwig pulled his pocketknife out of his pocket and cut a couple of the flowers a couple inches down the stem to separate them from the bush. Ludwig paid no attention to the thorns that dug into his palms as he held the roses in a tight grip with the dandelions. Ludwig grinned at the miniature bouquet in his hand and put his pocketknife back into his pocket, then turned back to his house and walked back inside. Feliciano's space-out bubble popped as soon as Ludwig walked in and he glanced to the flowers in Ludwig's hand before grinning at him, earning a glare from the German. 

“Any word of this to anyone, und you'll be learning French.” Ludwig growled, quickly finding a vase, filling it up with water and tucking the flowers in it, cursing in his native language once he sees the hand that held the flowers; There were several small cuts and a couple little stab wounds from the thorns. Ludwig stared at his hand for a moment before muttering something about wishing he had worn gloves, walking into the hallway to the bathroom to clean the cuts and miniature stab wounds. 

Feliciano peeked to make sure he was out of the kitchen before going over to the flowers and looking at them before taking a picture of them with his cellphone quickly. As soon as Ludwig walked back in he hid his cellphone and walked away from the flowers, earning a suspicious glance from the German, who then shrugged it off. Feliciano was about to space out again until the oven timer went off, making him and Ludwig jump, Ludwig quickly putting on oven mitts to pull the cake out.

The aroma of the (favorite flavor) cake filled the kitchen almost instantly, causing Ludwig to make a low humming noise in his throat; The (favorite flavor) cake smelt utterly mouth-watering. Feliciano reached for the cake when Ludwig popped it out of the mold, only to have the German smack his hand with a malicious glare.

“It's still piping hot Italy; Don't even think about it.” Ludwig said sternly, his mind wondering to how you'll react to him baking you a cake; He could feel his chest constrict at seeing the happiness on your soft features, the excited glint in your eye, and most of all just getting to see you enjoy the product of his favorite pass-time. After letting the cake cool for a minute, Ludwig adds a bunch of powdered sugar to the top of the cake, some of it turning to a glaze when it hits the hot surface of the cake. Then Ludwig reached for the phone, to call you of course, only to hear his doorbell ring and Feliciano sputtering out happy Italian as he went to answer the door. 

You waited patiently at the door, thinking absently that you could smell your favorite flavor of cake but brushing it off as the door in front of you opened, revealing Feliciano. _That is_ definitely _(favorite flavor) cake I smell_ you thought, smiling at the Italian.

“Hey, Feli- wow that smells good- u-uhm where's Ludwig?” You asked, but before Feliciano could answer Ludwig came around the corner from the kitchen and you could see a small smile on his lips. The instant you both saw each other you broke into grins and you noticed a somewhat familiar warmth in Ludwig's smile. Feliciano peeked over his shoulder, saw Ludwig and joined the grinning, stepping aside so you could step inside as you did Feliciano shut the door behind you.

“ _Willkommen_ , (your name). I'm guessing Feliciano told you to come over?” Ludwig asked, nodding his head to the said Italian.

You shook your head, “I actually was on the way when Feli told me you were baking something, Luddy. Whatever it is, it sure does smell nice.” You used a nickname that only you could get away with, giggling a bit at the faint blush that spread across Ludwig's cheek. Ludwig glanced at Feliciano, who cringed a bit and waited for him to yell at him, but he didn't, his grin only got bigger. He would definitely be thanking Italy later.

“Well, I did bake something...You told me that you liked (favorite flavor) cake, so I wanted to bake you one...It's cooling off now” Ludwig couldn't meet your eyes, his emotions a mix of elated, embarrassed and proud; He couldn't stop the flush that flooded his face at telling you this. You noticed he seemed embarrassed, but he also seemed pretty happy as well; You giggled at the blush that was starting to cover his face, that being a new sight since he almost never blushed completely like that.

“Let's go try it then~” You say sweetly, walking up to Ludwig and gently taking his arm, half-leading him in to the kitchen, Feliciano following behind you both. Ludwig's heart was beating erratically at your hand on his arm, but also how happy you looked from hearing that he baked you something. Ludwig led you to the cake, pulled the cake knife out and cut three slices that were pretty big, putting them on plates and handing you and Feliciano your own pieces before leading you to be seated at the dining room table. Ludwig had completely forgotten about the flowers in the vase; You had just noticed them, and when seeing that the dining table wasn't decorated, you grabbed the vase of flowers and set them in the middle of the table.

Feliciano chuckled at the surprise that jumped to Ludwig's normally stoic face at your action, the German's face turning a flustered pink. Ludwig managed to glance at you and smiled even more, and met your eyes. You could tell that Ludwig seemed to want to say something, and when he was about to Feliciano spoke up, making the man shut his mouth. 

“I saw Germany pick those in the back-a yard for you!” Feliciano pronounced with a big grin, his eyes shutting in happiness that he could tell you. Thus causing you to blush and peek over at Ludwig.

“You picked those for me Luddy?” You asked with warmth in your voice, making it impossible for the man not to answer; Ludwig couldn't ignore the softness of your tone, making him bite his lip a bit.

“Yes, I did. I-I thought you might like them.” Ludwig managed, meeting your eyes and smiling confidently, causing your heart to stop beating for a moment. You smiled and thanked him quietly, thinking for a moment that you'd like to kiss him and blushing.

“L-Let's try the cake, mhm?” You said quickly before taking a bite and supressing a moan at how good it was. The flavor was the exact way you loved it to be, and the cake was soft, and pretty much melted in your mouth. Ludwig and Felicano both tried a bite of their own cakes after that.

“Veeee~ This is-a so good~” Feliciano said cheerfully, then proceeding to eat more of his his piece of cake. The three of you ate your cake in peace after that, all three of you making satisfied grunts when you finished. Feliciano relaxed in his chair happily while both you and Ludwig got up to get seconds. You smiled sweetly at Ludwig when you both got into the kitchen, “That was so good Ludwig, Thank you” You say gratefully, grinning up at him as he flushed just a little.

“ _Bitte_ \- I'm guessing you want another piece, ja?” he asks, gulping a bit at the grin you're giving him; It was just to damn cute for him to resist. Biting his lip, he contemplated the ups and downs of kissing you; He thought you might care for him the way he cared for you, but he just couldn't tell. _Now or never_ , he thought to himself, quickly taking your chin in his hand and looking into your eyes before pressing his lips to yours tentatively, but firmly.

The moment Ludwig leaned forward you thought he was going to kiss you but you weren't quite sure until you felt his lips on yours. His lips were on the softer side compared to what you thought they would feel like, and you could taste the flavor of the cake on his lips just a bit. You kissed back after a moment, and Ludwig wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him, and you snaked your arms up and around his neck. You were on your tiptoes since there was a bit of a height difference, but you didn't mind- you were _kissing_ Ludwig, the one man you had been wanting to kiss for a while.

Ludwig didn't want to pull back but he needed to gauge your reaction, sure, you had kissed back and all but that didn't prove you felt the way about him the way he felt about you. So Ludwig pulled back reluctantly, leaning down so you wouldn't be on your tiptoes anymore and keeping his forehead to yours; Ludwig's eyes were steady on yours and full of emotions he couldn't quite express. Neither of you said anything for a moment until you both broke the silence simultaneously.

“ _Ich liebe dich_ ”  
“I love you”

You gasped and blushed, your wide eyes matching Ludwig's.

“You...that does mean I love you, right?” You ask, needing clarification that indeed was what he meant. Ludwig chuckled and pecked you on the lips, being quick but passionate and sighing softly, whether from relief or exasperation; You couldn't tell.

“ _Ich liebe dich_. I love you. It's the same thing, _liebe_ ” Ludwig murmured, a sweet smile on his lips that reached his eyes. You smiled and pecked him on the lips back, pulling back and smiling at Ludwig.“I love you too, Luddy” You say sweetly, giving him an Eskimo kiss.[1 A.N.] You both just stared into eachother's eyes contently until you were rudely interrupted.

“Oh and Germany I was going to ask-a you- OH! _Mi dispiace!_ I-I'll come back later!” The Italian had a surprised look on his face, but after a moment or two of surprise it quickly turned to happiness. Feliciano quickly left out of the kitchen to the front door. You heard it open and close, and knew the Italian had left, and the minute you knew for sure that he was outside, you burst into giggles, earning a strange look from Ludwig.

“What is so funny?” Ludwig asked, blinking from the confusion he felt, only to make you laugh more.

“I-It's just that he didn't seem bothered at all, and he even left! I don't understand why he left but the look on his face was pretty funny, Luddy~” You managed to stop your laughing and grinned up at Ludwig, who chuckled a bit and nodded.

“ _Ja_ , his face was pretty priceless...Yours was even more so though, _Liebe_ ~” Ludwig teased, gently putting a hand to your cheek and holding your face, a wicked grin on his face. You blushed and bit your lip, puffing your cheeks a little.

“Shush it Luddy I thought he had watched us kiss or something.” You said quickly, noticing a really weird look enter Ludwig's eyes, and you couldn't help but gasp when he leaned forward and got next to your ear.

“If you keep biting your lip like that _Liebe_ , you're going to have sore lips after I get done with you~” Ludwig growled huskily into your ear, sending a shiver up your spine, and when he pulled back you could see he was smirking; his eyes didn't have the dark look to them anymore. Ludwig had lost it for a moment but held back from what he _really_ wanted to do to you; He didn't want you to run away screaming in terror. You just looked up at him before grinning at him, biting your lip a little to mess with him, letting your grin side into a smirk.

“I'll take that as a challenge~”

**Author's Note:**

> Egh sorry guys I just love ending on stuff like that, but also because I don't really want to write smut because _FLUFF_
> 
> Also, sorry if there are any mistakes, if there are please let me know in the comments, and leave a Kudos! if you liked it :D
> 
> [1 A.N.]For those reading this who don't know what an Eskimo kiss is, its when you nuzzle your nose to someone else's nose- it's frick fracking adorable. Both doing it with someone or watching someone else do it to someone else <3  
>  
> 
> Translations!  
>  _Sì (CHECK LATER)_ \- Yes  
>  _ragazza_ \- Woman/lady  
>  _Willkommen_ \- Welcome  
>  _bitte_ \- You're Welcome  
>  _Ich liebe dich_ \- I love you  
>  _liebe_ \- Love  
>  _Mi dispiace!_ \- Sorry!  
>  _Ja_ \- Yes


End file.
